This invention relates broadly to crutches, and more specifically to easily adjustable, fully collapsible crutches.
Most crutches used today are adjustable to some extent so that they can be customized to fit sizes and shapes of different patients. However, many crutches are difficult to adjust, often requiring tools. Further, ranges of such adjustments for most crutches are relatively small so that hospitals, clinics and medical wholesalers and retailers must stock a spectrum of crutch sizes which can be used by small children to very tall adults, such as, 61/2 foot basketball players. Maintaining such inventories is expensive. Few prior art crutches can be adjusted throughout this entire range. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a crutch which can be easily and quickly adjusted to fit small children, tall adults, and all sizes in between, without the use of tools.
Crutches which can be adjusted to accommodate wide ranges of patient sizes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,172,047 to Jacobucci; 3,034,524 to Klino; 3,157,189 to Farnham; 3,730,198 to Johnston et al.; and, 5,025,820 to Gamper. An adjustable and collapsible crutch described by Jacobucci (U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,047) is constructed primarily of metallic tubing and tubing joints which are coupled together to generally form two sections which can be slid relative to one another. One of these sections A has openings along a length thereof, while the other section B has what appear to be spring-loaded metallic bolts which are driven into the openings by springs, but which can be pulled out of the openings by pinching together handles attached to the bolts. Although the Jacobucci adjustable and collapsible crutch has many advantages over normal wooden crutches, it appears that it would be too heavy and expensive for general use. In this regard, it is thought that the members of this crutch would have to be constructed of a strong metal, such as steel, in order to have the necessary strength and durability for continuous use. Further, if two different metals were used such as steel for the bolts and aluminum for the tubes, Electrolysis would occur over time weakening the crutch itself. Even if this crutch were constructed totally of steel, it is thought that the mechanism depicted and described therein for holding the tube 21 within the tube 11 may quickly stretch the tube 11 to a point at which it would no longer properly slide through a sleeve portion 12. In any event, it is an object of applicant's invention to provide an adjustable crutch having at least the adjustments of the Jacobucci adjustable and collapsible crutch but nevertheless being relatively light in weight and rugged and durable in use.
The adjustable crutch of Klino (U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,524) as well as that of Farnham (U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,189), are not only heavy but are also unduly complicated in structure, and appear to be costly to manufacture. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable crutch which is not complicated in structure and which can be relatively cost-effectively produced.
Yet another difficulty with many prior art crutches is that top edges of arm cushions thereof are downwardly concave, or at least flat, in shape. Such arm cushions do not properly fit the anatomy of a human underarm and therefore are often uncomfortable. Further, they can cause brachial plexus injury and/or can easily slip forwardly or rearwardly under a user's arm. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a crutch arm cushion which is customized to the anatomy of a normal human armpit, or underarm, and which, therefore, is comfortable, provides additional protection from injury, and prevents a crutch on which it is mounted from slipping forwardly or rearwardly from a user's underarm.
Yet another difficulty with some prior art crutches is that they can only be used in one mode of operation. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a crutch which can be used in either a highly stable mode of operation or in a highly maneuverable mode of operation and which can be easily converted between these two modes of operation.